when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Gerhard SquarePants
Gerhard SquarePants is a super Panzer officer of the Global Liberation Union, and is also the half-darkness, half-Nazi version of SpongeBob SquarePants with his named after the combination of the surname SquarePants and the German surname Gerhard, but he can also be a super Panzer officer of a supranational terrorist organization, Blood Doom (but he can be also a superweapon of the ISIS), as ordered by its leader, Nicki Ray. That is why, he can do better than Fake SpongeBob SquarePants with him being able to protect his new comrade, the real SpongeBob SquarePants. Like Werner Turner, he would become one of Högl Loud's comrades and Nicki Ray's minions, just as the ISIS and the Global Liberation Union summoned a SpongeBob SquarePants clone to become Gerhard SquarePants and make sure that Högl Loud would make him become one of his own comrades. Soon, he would still remember Spongebob's friends, Patrick and Sandy. That is also why, he is better than Fake SpongeBob SquarePants by making Richard Loud III have his nightmare if Fake SpongeBob SquarePants isn't strong enough to go against Gerhard SquarePants. When he was being summoned by them, he can tell the Global Liberation Union that he needs to serve for Werner Turner and Högl Loud with the Axis Loud siblings. His can serve for the Axis Loud siblings, Werner Turner and Högl Loud, which had made him trained by the Global Liberation Union to become a Super Panzer Officer of the newly-founded terrorist organization, Blood Doom (or a Super Panzer officer of the Global Liberation Union), then he uses his new name. His new name is Gerhard SquarePants, because he wears his new clothes, he uses his want to serve for Högl Loud, Werner Turner and the Axis Loud sibling before SpongeBob, Su Ji-Hoon and many of his allies, along with the Nick Jr. girls, would convince him. Now a SpongeBob SquarePants clone became known as Gerhard SquarePants. He looks like SpongeBob, but he is wearing his own clothes: a Waffen-SS uniform, a Sturmtruppen uniform, an Waffen-SS officer hat (only using the Iron Cross icon), and in case of high-risk missions, he would wear a military uniform and/or a Magic School Bus jumpsuit, and use his superweapons, because another ISIS terrorist, Mubarak el-Abdi, used his square pants into black square pants. He can like SpongeBob, fake SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, the Axis Loud siblings,Högl Loud, Werner Turner, Peter Högl and the Beacon Academy students (as teams of Beacon Academy), and many others, just before SpongeBob and the Nick Jr. girls would convince him, but he will soon be convinced by them when they said to him that he can support Team SpongeBob and attack the Coalition of the Red Star for him, just as they hope that Gerhard SpongeBob would change his new ways so that he will serve for the Grand Alliance. He can use his weapons: an StG-44 of Armageddon, a Mauser C96 of Doom, a special combat knife, dual MAC-10s, a Walther P38, and a few of Stielhandgranate. In battle, he can be one of Högl Loud's comrades, but he still likes to attack all types of enemies and he can be with Peter Högl and Högl Loud with an ability to command his tanks. Now he will fight for himself and the Global Liberation Union, later including SpongeBob, Team SpongeBob, Axis Loud siblings, Högl Loud, Peter Högl, Team JNPR, Team RWBY, Weiss Schnee, the Schnee Wehrmacht, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the rest of the Future Alliance, and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters